


Burn You Out

by birdystuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elements, KageHina Week, M/M, Tsukki is a bitch-baby but he is my bitch-baby, extra in end notes, i keep editing this im sorry, inspired by my many headcanons, my boy Yamaguchi mentioned, my girl Yachi mentioned, wow am i late to the party or what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdystuff/pseuds/birdystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata contemplates, then Kageyama confesses. People look upon them and smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn You Out

**Author's Note:**

> my first piece of work I've ever been brave enough to publish so pls be nice uwu  
> what is it about these dumb volleyball nerds that just makes me want to write huh?  
> it started off as an idea that was just from Hinata's point of view and half the size but then it grew help  
> can you tell I had no idea how to end this? cause I didn't. writing is hard bros don't do it.  
> also not Beta'd or spell-checked soz for any inconvenience caused

People often compared him to fire, with his bright hair and unquenchable desire for more. However, Hinata couldn't help but disagree.

If anyone on the team was fire, it was Kageyama.

Kageyama, with his similar thirst to fight and win, a temper that could flare up like flames, Hinata having to skip around him like the wind. Sometimes causing the fire inside to subdue with a blast of calming oxygen. Sometimes blowing one accidental gust of air too much, jumping wrong and missing a toss, failing an easy receive, and being the cause of a sudden spreading wildfire.

The consuming heat that licked at his back was nice and warm, but often reminded him of other things. Kageyama's blaze could be so fierce, that he burnt people out.

He had been on the court too, been in the same desperate position as Kageyama in lower school where he just wanted to play more, be better, become a stronger team. Shouyou lifted his friends with kind words and encouragement, asking for “One more!” every time. He had watched as Kageyama tried to ignite similar flames under his own team, but with abrasive words, and his team took it all the wrong way. Negative reinforcement was never as effective as positive motivation. They had won the game but Kageyama had started to lose his team.

But compared to Kageyama's pure flame, Hinata felt he could be anything.

He was the earth that grounded, fire sometimes burning when he was unprepared. He was often the water that dampened the other’s bad attitude with his strength and vitality, isolating him from hurting the rest of the team. He could even use his own heat to clash against Kageyama's natural element.

But he would always be the calm breeze that cooled high temperatures, or the strong wind blew flames into an inferno before a match.

As they both grew older together, moving through the school years and saying goodbye to senpais, the fire in Kageyama that used to blaze bitter due to his days at Kitagawa Daiichi dimmed to a constant glow at Karasuno. His biting personality mellowing as his skills shone ever brighter, Hinata needing to use his own element of air to control the other’s temper less and less. But he found that Kageyama's words weren't the only thing that could burn.

Every touch from the tall setter now set him alight, red coursing through his veins. He was completely taken over by the searing heat of the other’s skin, surrendering every time they fell into bed together.

However, he couldn't shake the fact that although the flames were dancing over his skin in the most wonderful patterns, this fire they now shared could burn him out. This itch turned into a worry, then turned into a fear that almost destroyed their new relationship. Hinata was terrified of the depth of the warmth between them.

It took Kageyama some time to figure out why his cool summer breeze had become distant, and in true Bakageyama fashion, he came to the realization during practice. He spaced out in the middle of a game, the ball he was about to serve falling on his head, not even moving when a call came to tell him to not worry and try again. Even third years were allowed to made mistakes. Hinata came over to wave a hand in his face but Kageyama just grabbed a tight hold of him. Fuck practice, he was going to tell the red-head dumbass right now.

Tsukishima, appointed captain since Hinata was too skittish and Kageyama too scary, rolled his eyes, recognizing when the oddball duo were about to have one of their moments, and told the second and first years to ignore the pair of idiots and take a break. Neither of the two took any notice of Tsukishima's cutting comment, too used to them by now.

“Kageyama, what are you _doing_?” his breath of fresh air asked him and he repeated the question to himself, what _was_ he doing? He didn't have a clue. He was scared of burning Hinata out and losing him as well. All he could do now was just roll with it, no planning had been done beforehand, as usual.

“I love you,” he admitted bluntly, giving Hinata a little shake for emphasis “But you don’t… you don’t need to be scared, Shouyou. _I love you._ And I’m… I’m scared too.” He looked down, he couldn't look into Hinata's big doe eyes anymore, wide with shock.

“Wha… I… I’m not _scared_!” Hinata declared, panicked but defensive and Kageyama smiled. There he was, this was the hurricane of a boy he’d fallen in love with. He wrapped his arms around the still slightly shorter boy’s shoulders in a bear hug, needing to hold him. Hinata shyly put his arms around Kageyama's waist a moment later, head nestled next to the setters. “I, um… I love you too, Tobio,” he whispered. Kageyama could feel his violent blush where Hinata's check was pressed against his neck and held him even tighter.

"I'm not... I'm not going to burn you out. Okay?" he promised his spiker who nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, okay," Hinata leaned back to press a kiss to his lips and smile up at him. Kageyama felt like their positions had been reversed; Hinata was as bright as the sun and his cold air had been blown away by the other's warmth. They continued to bask in each other's happiness for the next few moments, arms around each other, ignoring amused but exasperated sighs from the rest of their team.

**Author's Note:**

> “You know, I think they’re kind of cute,” Yamaguchi shared his opinion on Hinata and Kageyama's often confusing relationship, taking a swig of his water bottle.  
> “Yeah, they’re just so happy!” Yachi grinned, glad the awkwardness between the star players of Karasuno that had accumulated recently finally came to a breaking point and worked out so well. She had secretly shipped them since the beginning.  
> “Yeah. It’s sickening.” Tsukki the kill-joy agreed, readying a volleyball to throw at the couple still standing oblivious in the middle of the court.


End file.
